


What we have left

by KiwiCutie013



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Fluff and Angst, Grimmons, M/M, Prompt Fic, Teen Romance, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiCutie013/pseuds/KiwiCutie013
Summary: They spent their time together in the abandoned maze, never seeing a single zombie, joyriding up and down the escalators, building forts out of all the furniture items scattered throughout the store, and eating the creamy delicious cookies they had won.It was perfect.They had the apocalypse figured out.But, that was four years ago...
Relationships: Dexter Grif & Kaikaina Grif | Sister, Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	What we have left

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! <3

Even before the world went to shit, he was on his own. Tasked with watching after himself by himself with nothing but his little sister Kai to keep him company.

He passed through orphanages, keeping them safe and together amidst all the chaos that living downtown in Brooklyn caused.

When he turned 14 everything changed as he was awarded a lifetime supply of Oreos for being the millionth customer at their favorite shopping mall growing up.

So, it only made sense that once the apocalypse hit, he would take Kai and they would live off the rest of their days in that mall with their prized cookies.

It was every teen’s dream. 

They spent their time together in the abandoned maze, never seeing a single zombie, joyriding up and down the escalators, building forts out of all the furniture items scattered throughout the store, and eating the creamy delicious cookies they had won.

It was perfect.

They had the apocalypse figured out.

But, that was four years ago...

“Stupid, broken, piece of shit.” Grif hissed, kicking the busted up cart with a huff. 

He turned and abandoned it, choosing to ditch it and continue his sulking through the quiet mall on foot. 

He shifted the strap of the vibrant yellow backpack over his shoulder and sighed as he stepped over pieces of trash that had once been a pile of shredded dollar bills. 

They used to like to roll around in them or run and jump into them. Because, why not?

He walked past shop windows and made it to the room he declared his room years ago.

The walls were scattered with drawings and handprints from buckets of paint found in the janitor closets strung around the store.

The ceiling had papier-mâché snowflakes hanging loosely from it, courtesy of Kai, and the room consisted overall of several furniture items and a bed with several mattresses for what he labeled as maximum comfort.

Kai’s bed was across from his.

It wasn’t even a bed, it was a hefty blanket that had been assembled to hang like a cocoon. 

At the time, she thought it was genius.

But after a while, Grif couldn’t stand to look at it anymore and took it down. 

Now the blanket laid in a dirty lump on the floor, covering the rest of her stuff.

Grif climbed up onto the top of his bed and placed his backpack next to him, swinging his feet off the edge of his mattress. He opened the bag and pulled out the box of Oreos he had gotten from the room where he stashed his supply.

Taking a bite from one, he squinted towards the door, hearing a faint noise. 

He reckoned it was a zombie.

He knew there was a way in, how else would that bandit have gotten in so long ago? It was only a matter of time before one of the Zs found the entrance.

Grif took another bite of the cookie. “Just fucking do it!” He yelled, mouthful of chocolate Oreo. 

To be honest, he was done. Ready to be torn apart by whatever creature wanted him.

He had nothing left to live for at this point.

However, instead of a zombie; A person stepped out from the doorway. He looked to be around Grif’s age. He was a ginger and looked like he hadn’t eaten or slept in days. He had a shotgun raised in front of him, but it was obvious he hadn’t wielded a gun before as it trembled in his grip.

“Oh,” Grif muttered, disappointed as he swallowed the cookie in his mouth. “You’re not a Z.”

The ginger looked up at him. “No, I’m not.”

Grif sneered and pulled a knife out of his back pocket, he tossed it with ease at the stranger. “Fuck off!”

The ginger jumped, stumbling aside. “What the hell's wrong with you?!” He cursed.

Grif sighed and slumped against the mattress. 

The other teen raised a brow and lowered the shotgun in his hands before stepping closer. “How long have you been alone here?” He asked.

Grif sat up and glared. “What makes you think I’m alone?”

The ginger looked around the room and noticed the girly items pushed aside in the corner. “Oh,” He murmured quietly. “If she’s got me covered, call her off. I don’t mean any trouble.” 

Grif chuckled. “I don’t think there’s any way she has you covered.” He grumbled. 

The red head raised a brow. “Um, ok.” He shifted his stance and looked towards Grif’s bag. “Is there any other food left in this mall?” 

Grif glanced towards his cookies and then towards the straggly teen. He sighed and scooted to the side of the bed. “I haveOreos,” He glanced next to him at the clear spot in the bed. “You can have some, I guess.”

The teen smiled nervously and placed his gun down before heading up on the bed to sit next to Grif. 

Grif peeled the packaging back and took a cookie himself. “Grif.” He introduced.

The ginger hesitated before taking a cookie. “Simmons.”

“And that,” Grif muttered, glancing towards the yellow blanket on the floor. “Was Kai.”

Simmons followed his gaze, realizing what he was getting at. “What happened to her?” He asked.

“Bandit got in.” Grif stated.

“I’m sorry.”

Grif bit into the cookie and Simmons followed the motion. 

“It sucks,” Simmons commented after a while. “I lost the closest thing I had to a dad and all I have left of him is a shitty shotgun that I don’t even know how to use.” 

Grif chuckled around the cookie in his mouth before reaching down and grabbing the discarded gun. “Well there’s only one way to find out.” He cocked the gun and aimed towards a red paint splatter on the side of the wall, before firing.

The shot missed, but not by much.

“You missed.” Simmons retorted.

Grif scoffed. “You couldn’t do better.”

Simmons took the gun from him and they both took turns trying to outdo the other with the crappy aims they had. 

The apocalypse sucked.

But maybe, it’d get better.


End file.
